


Songs of Our Life

by The_Little_Momaid



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Momaid/pseuds/The_Little_Momaid
Summary: Oneshot inspired by the song Shut Up and Dance.





	Songs of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Cece and Schmidt's wedding. Reagan never shows up. 
> 
> Inspired by "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance with me _

 

The first lines of the song blared through the speakers at Cece and Schmidt’s wedding. Nick looked up from his glass of whiskey to see Jess walking towards him. She looked determined, but there was something else behind her eyes that drew Nick’s attention even more. As she approached him, Nick stood up to greet her. Before he could get a word out, Jess had grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him towards the dancefloor. 

 

_ We were victims of the night _

_ The chemical, physical, kryptonite _

_ Helpless to the bass and the fading light _

_ Oh we were bound to get together _

_ Bound to get together _

 

Nicholas Miller is not a dancer by any stretch of the imagination. Sure, he can bust out a few good moves if he’s had enough to drink, but normally he can’t pick up a beat or rhythm to save his life. As he was lead to the dancefloor by Jess, he felt helpless.  _ Looks like we’re dancing, then. _ It was clear to Nick that Jess wanted to dance with him, and of course he would do anything for her. He was just nervous. 

Things had gotten  _ interesting _ over the past 24 hours- Sam dumping Jess, Reagan not showing up to the wedding- and Nick knew after the 4 glasses of whiskey he had that his willpower was considerably weakened. He wasn’t sure if he could hold back, not with Jess  _ looking _ and  _ smelling _ the way she did tonight. She was his kryptonite, always was and always will be. 

 

_ She took my arm _

_ I don't know how it happened _

_ We took the floor and she said _

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance with me _

 

They made it to the dancefloor, Nick’s arm still locked by Jess. He wasn’t sure how exactly it happened, but somehow his arms were freed and in an instant wrapped around her waist, and she was dancing against him. Jess looked up at him, the determination in her face still present, but now Nick could see exactly what else was behind her eyes. He recognized it instantly and it scared him. He hadn’t seen those emotions in her eyes within the context of him in a while. He didn’t know what it meant. She hadn’t even said anything- they were just dancing for crying out loud- but Nick was fully aware of the position they were in and he didn’t want to screw anything up like last time. He was such a fool all those years ago- letting her go was the biggest mistake he ever made and Nick had been slowly trying to move on. But after seeing  _ that look _ in her eyes, Nick was sure he was right back in the same spot he was in 3 years ago.

During this silent panic, Nick looked around frantically. 

“Don’t you dare look back, Nick. Just keep your eyes on me.” Jess whispered into his ear. Nick focused back onto Jess, and could see that what was once determination in her eyes had been replaced with desire. There was so much  _ tension _ in this interaction between them, and Nick was confused and also aroused (?) which confused him even more. 

Nick could tell there something going on ( _ clearly _ ) and he needed to know what was happening in Jess’s mind. 

“Jess, you’re holding back -”

“Shut up and dance with me, Nick”.

So he did just that. 

 

_ A backless dress and some beat up sneaks _

_ My discotheque Juliet teenage dream _

_ I felt it in my chest as she looked at me _

_ I knew we were bound to be together _

_ Bound to be together _

 

Dancing with Jess reminded Nick of all the things he had tried to push away from the forefront of his mind. Nick Miller had been called a coward more times in his life than he’d like to admit, but Jess always made him feel brave. She brought out the best in him. She made him want to try. Jess was the reason he got out of bed every morning. Nick knew he had loved Jess from the moment he first saw her and these past years without her, trying to pretend he didn’t feel this way, were the hardest years of Nick’s life. As Nick looked down at Jess, he felt a warmth spread through his chest as he realized she was looking directly back at him, one that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in a while. Nick knew he and Jess were bound to be together and in that instant he vowed to get her back. No matter what. 

 

_ She took my arm _

_ I don't know how it happened _

_ We took the floor and she said _

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance with me _

_ Oh, c'mon girl _

 

Nick decided to pour these newly revealed feelings into their dance. That’s what she wanted, wasn’t it? 

_ “Shut up and dance with me, Nick.” _ She said it herself! 

So Nick deepened his hold on her hips, pushing them closer together and swaying in sync. With one hand still grasping her hip, his other came around toward her ass, sliding up her back, up along the curve of her spine. It came to rest and rub at the spot right below her shoulder blades that Nick knew drove her crazy. Jessica Day was his destiny, and he would pull out all the stops to get her to realize that. 

It just so happened that the stop he knew best was their intense, physical attraction. So of course he’d use that to his advantage. 

 

_ Deep in her eyes _

_ I think I see the future _

_ I realize this is my last chance _

_ She took my arm _

_ I don't know how it happened _

_ We took the floor and she said _

_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance _

 

Nick had never been much of a planner, but with Jess he could see his whole future. Not the stupid, childish one on Mars he said all those years ago. No, this future was one he liked much better. It was one with Jess, sitting on a rocking chair, handmade knitted blanket over their laps, holding hands and just being together. That’s what Nick wanted and by God he was going to get it, but he knew this moment was his last chance. He wasn’t sure when they would both be single and willing to try again, but he thought the moment was right and he took a dive. 

Nick wasn’t sure how it happened, whether he leaned in first or she did, but in an instant their lips were locked together and everything he felt was poured into that kiss. His hands were roaming her body, and she melted into his embrace, kissing back with a forcefulness Nick had never felt before. 

 

_ Don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me _

_ I said you're holding back _

_ She said shut up and dance with me _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

_ Shut up and dance with me _

_ Oh oh oh shut up dance with me _

_ Oh oh oh shut up dance with me _

 

Things got pretty hot pretty quickly between them, and soon Jess had grabbed his arm again but this time pulled him away from the dancefloor, out of the barn and into the cool LA night of the vineyard. They tripped around to the side of the building, finding a spot between two large barrels of wine that offered  _ some _ privacy. Nick pressed Jess to the wall of the barn, kissing every inch of her that he could see. Jess looked back toward the entrance of the barn, and this time it was Nick who uttered the words “Don’t look back Jess, keep your eyes on me”. Jess’s gaze locked into Nick’s and she smiled shyly. They were making out pretty hard against the side of a barn at their best friend’s wedding, so it was an understatement to say Jess was holding back a little. So Nick dove back in, kissing and nibbling at her neck. 

“You’re holding back, Jessica.”

Jess’s breathing hitched and she let out a soft moan as Nick’s hand moved from her hip to grip her ass. Nick wanted her, needed her now, but he had to make sure she knew this was real for him. As he broke away to speak Jess stopped him. “Shut up and dance with me, Nicholas.” 

Her mouth was back on his, but the kiss was different. It was a slower, way more intense kiss than the rushed, hunger driven kisses they’d just shared. This kiss lingered with the promise of many more to come. 

“Just shut up and dance with me.” 

And they did just that, tonight and all the nights to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy roomfriends! Hope you liked it. Much love and thanks to lockedinabirdcage for being a truly marvelous BETA.


End file.
